The objectives of this open label, non-randomized protocol are to investigate the safety and efficacy of lanreotide (IPSTYL), a synthetic analogue of somatostatin, in the treatment of acromegaly. Subjects will receive drug up to four months. Normalization of GH and IGF-1 levels will be used to determine efficacy. Secondary objectives will be to investigate the safety and efficacy of lancreotide with respect to tumor size, symptoms, adverse events, and reduction of GH levels to < 5ng/ml if normalization is not possible.